how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liste von Zitaten
Die Zitate machen How I Met Your Mother zu dem, was es ist. Die besten und lustigsten Zitate sind hier aufgelistet. Staffel 1 150px|right 'Gutes altes Hemd' Es gibt nur zwei Gründe mit einem Mädchen auszugehen, mit dem man bereits ausgegangen ist: Brust - Implantate. - Barney Stinson 'Von Tänzern und Tauben' " Also, das Leben in einer heterosexuellen Beziehung, kann einen Mann schwul werden lassen." - Barney Stinson Peinlichkeitsregel Nummer 1: Es ist nur peinlich, wenn wir Peinlichkeit zulassen. - Marshall Eriksen 'Hochzeitsgast plus eins' Ted, du darfst kein Date mit zu einer Hochzeit nehmen, das ist so, als würdest du einen Hirschkadaver mit zur Jagd nehmen. - Barney Stinson 'Letzter Versuch ' Ted, das ist lustig.... immer noch lustig... und immer noch lustig ... und jetzt ist es traurig. - Barney Stinson Staffel 2 150px|right 'Brunch' " Alter, du kannst ihn nicht einfach rausholen." -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Swarley' "Ted: Jemand ist verknallt in dich. Barney: Jemand denkt du bist ich." 'Schlag auf Schlag' "Barney: Deine Hand ist ja monströs. Marshall: Was hast du erwartet. Du kennst meinen Penis." 'Im Pärchen-Koma' Robin: 'Ich finde BHs so eng und unnatürlich... 'Lily: '''Ja,... wie in einem Tittenzoo! Erste Male "Autobahnen haben Ausfahrten und das gilt auch für Beziehungen. Die erste Ausfahrt, meine Lieblingsausfahrt, kommt nach sechs Stunden: Ihr trefft euch, redet, habt Sex, du fährst raus während sie duscht."— Barney Stinson''' "Von vorehelichem Sex abzuhalten ist gegen meine Religion!"— Barney Stinson "Lily: Das ist Dirty-Dancing Ted: 'Lief doch erst gestern.' Marshall: 'Nein, vorgestern. 'She's Like the Wind' sitzt mir seit 40 Stunden im Ohr. Eben war es weg, jetzt ist es wieder da. Sei verflucht, Swayze!" 'Säulen der Menschheit' "In meinem Körper, wo eigentlich die Schamdrüse ist, gibt es noch eine weitere ich-find's-scharf-Drüse. Wirklich wahr!"— Barney Stinson Mach mit mir, was du willst, aber weck´ mich nicht auf. - Robin Scherbatsky 'Das Montagsspiel' "Selbst wenn man manchmal weiß wie das Ziel aussieht, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Reise dorthin nicht Spaß machen kann."— Ted Mosby "Ich werde aus der Welt schreiten, wie ich sie betreten habe: Splitterfasernackt. Ja. Das wird echt der Hammer. Offene Bar für die Kerle, offener Sarg für die Ladies."— Barney Stinson 'Wer den Penny ehrt' Lily: 'Ich werde wegen eines Brautkleides kampieren. Das wird ein Spaß!' Barney: 'Ich kann nicht mit, ich hab da so ein Ding.' Lily: 'Was für ein Ding?' Barney: 'Einen Penis!' 'Arrivederci, Fiero' " Dein Auto packt das schon. Sieh mal die Urkunde einer von den Mechanikern hier hat schon mal.... ( liest die Urkunde ) ... ein 1800 Gramm Steak verdrückt." - Ted Mosby 'Kinder oder Argentinien' " Oh Ted, sag´ mir nicht du wirst jetzt nach "der Einen" suchen. Hör´ mal, "die Eine" darfst du nur sagen vor den Worten: ... noch dann sind es Hundert. - Barney Stinson Staffel 3 150px|right 'Der Adonis' Robin: "Das ist mein Freund Gaél." Marshall:"Gayl?"' Gaél': "Gaél."' Barney': "Kyle" Gaél: "Gaél" Marshal:"Girl?" Robin:"Man spricht es Gayel aus." Ted:"Dein Name ist also Geil?"' "Für Manche ist der BH halb leer, doch für mich ist er halb voll." -'''Barney Stinson' 'Kleine Jungs' Marshall: Keiner von euch hat leichtes Spiel, sonst wärt ihr ja verheiratet... Wenn ständiges Daten das Spiel ist, dann ist die Ehe das Spielgewinn.' Ted': Ja, aber das gilt nur für die Frauenliga. 'Spurensicherung' Barney: Ich habe ´ne kleine kennengelernt. Prall und voller Leben und kein bisschen Falsch.' Ted': Du redest von ihren Möpsen, oder?' Barney': C, und ich rede jetzt nicht über ein Vitamin.... war der gut!? 'Glück und Glas' Marshall: Unsere Postbotin hasst uns, seitdem ich sie gefragt habe, wann das Baby kommt.' Robin': Und sie war nicht Schwanger? Ted: Nein, ER war es nicht. 'Schweiß, Tränen und Heidi ' Robin (zu Barney): Wow das weckt in mir den Wunsch, auch zu trainieren, damit ich stark werde und dir mal so richtig übel eins in die Fresse hauen kann!' Ted' (bezogen auf das Fitnessstudio): Ja. Wie wär’s, wenn wir das alle machen?' Lily': Ja! Hauen wir alle Barney eins in die Fresse! Später im Fitnessstudio: Robin: Ich find's hier echt toll, lauter normale Frauen hier die in Form kommen wollen, ich muss mich weder Schminken oder meine Haare stylen oder ´paar hippe Klamotten anziehen!' Ted': Ja. Die Bude ist klasse. Unsere Freundin Robin ist auch oft hier, sei aber nicht neidisch, sie sieht ziemlich scharf aus!' Robin': Halt die klappe. Lily sag ihm er soll sein Mund halten!' Lily': Verzeihung Lesbische Gefängniswärterin, kennen wir uns etwa?' Barney': Ted, Lily, ihr glaubt nicht was gerade passiert ist, oh, alter ich bin Barney... 'Die Platin-Regel' "Das hier ist New York City, da freundest du dich nicht mit deinen Nachbarn an, du nickst ihnen auf dem Flur nur höflich zu, und rufst die Cops, wenn du sie länger nicht gesehen hast und es komisch riecht und das ist alles."-'Ted Mosby' Tue Böses, ernte Gutes Marshall '''(geht ans Handy): Hallo? Hey, ein fröhlichen St. Paddys Day. Wie geht´s, ich hab lang nichts mehr von dir gehört. '''Lily: '''Wer ist das?' '''Marshall: '''Es ist Teds Hintern'.' 'Zehn Sitzungen '''Stella: Ich muss Sie warnen, es könnte ein bisschen wehtun. Ted: Ach, so ein bisschen Schmerz halt ich schon aus.... (Sie fängt an) ..... AHHHHHH.... Abby: Ist alles okay, ich habe hier drin eine Frau schreien hören. Stella: '''Abby geht jeden Mittwoch zum Bowling, mit ihrem Kirchenkreis und sie würde dich gern mal einladen, aber sie ist zu schüchtern. '''Ted: Abby ist...? Stella: Meine Arzthelferin, du hast mit dem Kaffee letztens großen Eindruck gemacht und seit dem hört sie gar nicht mehr auf von dir zu reden. Ted: '''Oh, Abby! Ich dachte du hättest Alan gesagt. '''Stella: '''Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt: Abby ist...? '''Ted: '''Stimmt, ich dachte ich hätte Alan gesagt. '''Stella: '''Wer ist Alan? '''Ted: Wer ist Abby? Stella: Meine Arzthelferin. Ted: '''Ganz richtig. Die Rächerin '''Barney: Und sie hat gesagt, sie hatte was mit mir? Lily: Ja. Barney: Und wie war ihr Name? Wie hat sie ausgesehen?' Lily': Sie hat ihren Namen nicht verraten, aber sie hatte blonde Haare. Und Möpse. Ein bisschen billig. Barney: Tote Augen mit einer Aura aus Selbsthass und Verzweiflung?' Lily': Ja, genau. Barney: Na toll, das trifft eigentlich auf alle zu. 'Die Kette des Anbrüllens' Was hast du gesagt, ich konnte dich nicht hören, da der Schmetterling der drei Blocks weiter auf einem Blatt gelandet ist so laut war. - Barney Stinson 'Jugendliebe' Tell me more, Tell me more, Like did he have a car. -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Der Lückenfüller' Stella: Du starrst auf meine Brüste. Ted: Zur Verteidigung.... Sie haben mich angeschaut. Staffel 4 150px|right 'Ich liebe New Jersey' Mein Arm hat nicht mehr so sehr wehgetan, seit ich mit 13 herausgefunden habe, wie man ein Badezimmer abschließt. - Barney Stinson 'Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge' Ted, Nein. Niemals unterbricht man einen Kampf zwischen zwei Mädels. Niemals. -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Der Nicht-Vatertag' Ihr wurdet soeben Opfer des sogenannten Cheerleader-Effekts. Gut, dass ihr fragt: Der Cheerleader-Effekt tritt ein, wenn eine Gruppe von Frauen heiß erscheint. Aber leider nur in der Gruppe. Genau wie bei Cheerleadern, sie wirken schon ziemlich heiß, aber wenn man jede einzelne individuell betrachtet, sind es Schlittenhunde! - Barney Stinson Gott, ich bin´s Barney. Was geht aaab? Ich weiß schon wir reden nicht oft miteinander, obwohl viele Frauen, wegen mir deinen Namen rufen ... Is' doch voll der Hamma, oder!? - Barney Stinson 'Der Veranda-Test' Lily: Ich sehe ein Bild mit uns allen vor mir wenn ich an die Zukunft denke... (Zukunfts Lily, Marshall und Ted sitzen auf der Veranda mit Karten in der Hand) Lily: '''..wir sitzen da als Rentner auf der Veranda unseres Strandhauses, trinken Tee und spielen den ganzen Tag lang Bridge... ''Zukunfts-Lily:'' Ok, wir sollten eins vieleicht noch klären, Vier zu einer Brücke schlägt eine Köngliche Brücke. ''Zukunfts-Ted:'' Ich sehe deine Brücke und erhöhe deshalb um 3 Brücken... ''Zukunfts-Marshall:'' BRÜCKE! Ich hab gewonnen! --- Gegenwart- '''Barney: Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie man Bridge spielt oder?' Lily:' Wir machen einen Kurs. Marshall: Man muss aktiv bleiben... 'Weicheier' Es gibt nur drei Sachen die ich bekämpfen würde: - Den hartnäckingen Widerstand eines BHs - Eine Anklage gegen sexuelle Belästigung - neun Mal gewonnen! - Und zuletzt den Brechreiz, wenn ich sehe wie jemand braune Schuhe zu einem schwarzen Anzug trägt. - Barney Stinson Marshall: '''Und wollt ihr wissen, was ich getan habe, während ihr euch da draußen unreif verhalten habt? '''Barney: '''Deine Nägel? Marshall: Hahaha, nein. Ich hab ein.... Ted:' Einen Psychotest in der Cosmopolitan gemacht? 'Im Exil Das Höschen zieh herunter, nur das kann ich noch krächzen und unter einem Mistelzweig hör' ich deine Schwester ächzen... Ohh Heather ist geil, Heather ist geil, sie zeigt nie ihr Hinterteil... -''' Barney Stinson 'Sex mit der Ex' In der einen Minute geraten wir heftig aneinander und in der nächsten ... ineinander! - Ted Mosby 'Die Stinsons' Lily: Halt Barney, Moment, wo gehst du hin? Barney: Irgendwo hin. Zum Strand, es ist Winter, Lasertag, Heim, halt die Klappe. Geh du doch irgendwo hin. 'Old King Clancy' Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit in Bilsons dunklem Loch einen Holzbalken unterzubringen. Ihr wisst wie ich das meine. -''' Ted Mosby''' 'Mosbius Designs' Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Erdnussbutter und Marmelade? - Barney Stinson 'Hilfe wider Willen' Wann kapiert ihr das endlich? Was ist der Unterschied zwischen meinem Leben und einem Porno? Mein Leben ist besser ausgeleuchtet. - Barney Stinson Staffel 5 'Zuckerbrot und Peitsche' right|150px Lily: '''Woooo...! '''Marshall: '''Lily, wir sind hier in einem geschlossenem Raum, da reicht ein Indoor-Wooo! Der Robin-Grundkurs Es ist unglaublich, dass ich mir erotische Tipps von Ted Mosby anhöre, das ist ja so als würde ich mir Modetipps von .... Ted Mosby anhören. - '''Barney Stinson Ted: 'Barney, mach dein Handy aus! '''Barney: '''Hey, du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, ich twittere gerade über deinen Unterricht... Wie schreibt man nochmal Blah Blah Blah - mit oder ohne H. Der Koffein-Trip Ich helf dir beim Lernen. Wir bleiben die ganze Nacht wach und ich werde dich richtig rannehmen und danach üben wir. Nein, ernsthaft. Ich werde ihn dir reinstopfen und danach nehmen wir den Stoff durch. Nein, ernsthaft. Du bekommst das volle Programm. - '''Barney Stinson Nicht das du völlig falsch liegst ... Du bleibst auf eine aggressive Weise bei deiner Meinung und nebenbei beleidigst du mich auch noch. Robin Scherbatsky, du bist jetzt eine Amerikanerin. - Barney Stinson 'Der sexlose Gastgeber' Ted: Barney, trägst du gerade eine Sporthose? Barney: Möglicherweise, aber sie ist von Armani. 'Das perfekte Paar' Ich bin der beste Partner, selbst wenn ich schlafe. Ich kann mit einer Hand eine Fußmassage durchführen und mit der anderen eine Kanne Kamillentee kochen, der dir das Wasser in die Augen treibt. Zum Teufel, ich habe mehr über die Produktion von fettfreiem Popcorn und Sandra Bullocks Filmen vergessen als du je wissen wirst, aber: danke für deine Fürsorge, Anfänger! — Marshall Eriksen 'Der Durchhänger' Wieso gucken uns der Fettsack und die alte Hexe so komisch an? ..... Ah, das sind ja wir. - Barney Stinson 'Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige' Ted: Nein, ernsthaft Robin, die Ohrfeige gehört dir. Ich meine, wenn's um Ohrfeigen geht, bist du die beste. Bei dir sind Maulschellen und Ohrfeigen nicht nur leere Schlagworte. Ich wär gern dein Schlag-zubi. Robin: Nein, stell dein Schlaglicht nicht unter den Scheffel, Ted. Du bist ein Ohrfeigenrockstar, der ganz hervorragend das Schlagzeug spielt. 'Das Fenster ' Was ist in dem Paket? Was ist in dem Paket? WAS IST IN DEM PAKEEEEEET? Wisst ihr noch Brad Pitt.... Sieben? Nichts!? Jaaa ich bin wieder der Arsch... Was ist in dem Paket? Robin Scherbatsky 'Jenkins' Barney: 'Ich kenne auch ein Trinkspiel das auf Robin basiert oder viel mehr auf ihr stattfindet: Ich habe ihr Pfirsichschnaps in den Bauchnabel gegossen.... ' Ted: Alter, das wollen wir nicht tun! Barney: Ja stimmt, ihr hat es auch nicht gefallen, hat sie immer aufgeweckt.... Ted: '''Ich dachte Jenkins sei ein Kerl! '''Marshall: Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ted: '''Vielleicht durch die "Jenkins-pinkelt-aus-dem-Fenster-eines-Taxis-Geschichte...? '''Marshall: '''Das macht sie noch verrückter, hm? Die perfekte Woche In ehrendem Gedenken an Barneys Einzug in die 'Hall of Game', wird hiermit Barneys Krawatte, die er am siebten Abend trug an die Wand - wie sollte es anders sein - genagelt. - '''Lily Aldrin Eines Tages werde ich meinen Kindern erzählen, wie Onkel Barney sieben Hühner hintereinander erledigt hat. -- Bin ich ein schlechter Vater? - Ted Mosby und Zukunfts- Ted 'Sag einfach nein' Ich sag nur Bang Bang Bangity Bang, ich sag Bang Bang Bangity Bang... - Barney Stinson 'Ballast-Stoff' Marshall: '''Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, hatten wir noch keine Ballast, den wir mit uns trugen. Lily:' Mutter-Komplex. ' Ted:' Oma-Komplex. ' Barney': Ur-Oma-Komplex. '''Marshall': Ich kann es nicht haben, wenn sie mich hochnimmt. Staffel 6 right|150px 'Meins ' Robin, das was du da gerade machst verschafft mir eine de-rektion. '- Barney Stinson' Robin, Frauen sind wie verpackte Milch. Weißt du, jede hat ihr geil-sein Verfallsdatum und du hast deins jetzt erreicht. Ich meine ,es wird schon nochmal ein Typ den Kühlschrank aufmachen, daran schnuppern, mit den Achseln zucken und dann doch dran schlappern, aber von jetzt an wird es klumpig.' - Barney Stinson' Barney: Das ist ja super... High-Five... Nein, warte ein High-Five reicht da nicht ein High-Six'' ( sie schlagen ein) ''Ted: Hat sie das gesehen? Robin: Nein. ' Ted': Gut, das war lahm. Barney: Du hast recht, das machen wir nie wieder. Barney: Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund nervös zu sein und ich sag dir auch wieso. Und das auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort. Ted: Und welches Wort ist das? Barney: Meins! Marshall: Seit diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, all meine Liebe für dich aufgehoben. Lily: So, und ich habe elf Bücher über das Thema Zeugung gelesen, ich hab' verzichtet auf Alkohol, Koffein und Zucker. Und stündlich hab' ich meine Temperatur gemessen, aber dass du nicht an dir rumgespielt hast ist echt 'ne Leistung! Lily: Du hast ein mächtiges Teil bekommen, weißt du das? Marshall: 'Na klar doch. Lily: 'Nein, ich meine eine Kiste. Eine richtige Kiste von deinem Dad. Marshall: 'Du drückst dich seltsam aus, aber du hast recht.' 'Das große Aufräumen' Barney: Ted, das Teil, das du da hast, wird da nicht rein passen. Ted: Das hat deine Mutter auch gesagt. Barney: Wie kannst du es wagen? Ted: Das hat sie wirklich gesagt! Ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Wieso stehen Weiße auf einen Typen wie Justin Bieber? - Barney Stinson 'Unvollendet' Essen gehen ist eine überaus intime Aktivität. Sie erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Augenkontakt und Nähe, die man beim Sex nicht braucht. Haltet mich für altmodisch, aber ich muss wenigstens drei Mal mit einer Frau Sex gehabt haben, um mit ihr ins Restaurant zu gehen! - Barney Stinson Erst wenn man etwas beendet hat, wird einem klar wie schwer es ist neu anzufangen. Also zwingt man sich dazu, es nicht mehr zu wollen. - Ted Mosby 'Jeder gegen jeden' Die Kleine hat vorhin geweint. Sie ist so traurig und so wehrlos... hat jemand ein Kondom dabei? - Barney Stinson Barney: Ich kann nicht aufhören das Antlitz dieser Frau zu betrachten. Ted: Antlitz? Was für ein schräges Wort für Möpse. 'Kinderkram' Hey, kommst du mit zu mir? Wir spielen Telefon, ich habe ein Tau und du eine Dose. - Barney Stinson Ted: Wenn du ein weißes, dickliches Kind LeBron nennst, werfen die Jungs ihn in den Basketballkorb. Marshall: Stimmt, dann streiche ich besser auch Shaquille, Hakeem und Dikembe. 'Wir kümmern uns' Barney: Scheint diese Biene wurde böse gestochen. Ted: Sieht aus als hätte sich diese Dienstmagd in ein gemachtes Bett gelegt. Marshall: Oh, heute Nacht hat Pocahontas offenbar einen Hengst zugeritten. Lily: Wenn's irgendein Kerl gewesen wäre, hättest du längst seinen Namen gesagt. Robin: Na gut, es war Bill Pepper. Lily: So ein Zufall aber auch, auf der Rechnung hier steht Bill und auf dem Tisch steht ein Pfefferstreuer. Hattest du vielleicht sogar einen Dreier mit Bill Pepper und Fred Gabel? 'Der Captain' Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du keine Eier hast. Und damit das klar ist, ich meine schon deine Hoden. - Robin Scherbatsky 'Glitter' Ted: Robin, die Serie ist sowas von versaut, da kann man dich nur in den Arm nehmen, oder die Dusche aufdrehen, damit du da drin heulend die Knie umklammern kannst. Robin: Das ist nur eine miese Kamerarbeit, okay? Wayne, unser Kameramann, war ziemlich schlecht. Marshall: Naja, ich finde es nicht schlecht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte. 'Schlechte Nachrichten' Lily: Wie hast du das angestellt? Barney: Oh Gott, du hast eine der Kameras gefunden. Das war die einzige, ich schwöre! Welche hast du gefunden? Ted: Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich ihm ruhig mal ein bisschen Anstand und Moral näherbringen könnte. Robin: Sag mir, dass das nicht die Namen deiner Fäuste sind! Ted: Es sind meine Füße, ich bin mehr der Treter. 'Letzte Worte' Ich werde Judys Miststück sein! - Lily Aldrin Ted: Du bist wie eine Marry Poppins, nur, dass ihre Tasche nicht voller Drogen war. Robin: War sie nicht? Ted, die Kinder in dem Film sind in ein Bild gesprungen und haben 15 Minuten lang einen Zeichentrickfuchs gejagt. Mit einem Löffel Zucker? Werd erwachsen! Judy: Wer hat Cousine Daphne abgefüllt? Sie ist 15 Jahre alt, okay? Robin: Whoa, die werden hier aber ziemlich schnell groß! Barney: Da hast du deine Telefonnummer wieder. 'Oh Honey' Zoey: Keine Bange Ted, sie ist echt süß. Barney: 'Süß' bedeutet 'fett'! Zoey: Sie ist nicht fett. Barney: 'Nicht fett' bedeutet 'hässlich'! Zu viele irre Weiber hatten meine alte Nummer, deshalb kauf' ich mir ab jetzt nur noch Wegwerf-Handys. Ich benutz das Teil nur kurz, hab' meinen Spaß und schmeiß' es dann in den Müll - so mach ich's auch mit dem Handy. - Barney Stinson Er hat sie mir überlassen. Das war ziemlich ritterlich von ihm. Er fiel auf sein Schwert, sodass sie auf meins fallen konnte. - Barney Stinson Oh, Honey! - Marshall Eriksen 'Sinneswandel' Dr. Kirby: Keine Sorge, es kann nichts passieren. Es sei denn sie wollen sich im Laufe ihres Dates an eine Autobatterie anschließen. Barney: Jetzt nicht mehr, ist ja klar. Dein Herz sagt dir etwas, Barney. Hast du den Mumm darauf zu hören? - Lily Aldrin 'Legen-Dad' Überleg mal, wir könnten einen Anmachschuppen aufmachen. Der könnte etwa heißen 'Vater misst die Brüste', 'Die Buschmänner', oder 'Wie der Vater, bohrt der Sohn'. - Barney Stinson Staffel 7 150px|right 'Die Exkursion' In meinem Bauch wächst gerade ein Baby heran, ein kleines Wesen das schon Ohren bekommen hat und das ist ein sehr dünner Pullover. Also, bitte, wenn du deine Geschichte erzählen musst, erzähl sie doch fröhlich. - Lily Aldrin Ted: Ich versuche junge Leute für Architektur zu interessieren. Barney: Wieso? Gehen uns etwa die Gebäude aus? Robin: Gehen uns etwa die Langweiler aus? Robin, wenn du hundert Leute fragst: 'Wer ist der Mensch, den man niemals daten sollte?' Dann würden alle sagen 'dein Therapeut', bis auf die, die 'Barney' sagen. - Ted Mosby Sie sind also der Therapeut. Hey, es ist eine Sache so zu tun als wäre man Therapeut um Patientinnen zu knallen, das ist normal. Aber das als echt zu machen? Ist schon gruselig, Bro. - Barney Stinson 'Noretta' Wir wollten einfach nichts überstürzen, okay? Wir haben uns entschieden zu warten, bis sie sich entscheidet, mich Sex mit ihr haben zu lassen. - Barney Stinson Offenbar ist die Garagentür verschlossen. Da wirst du dir mit eigener Hände Arbeit einen Carport bauen müssen. - James Stinson Hey Kleiner, du weißt doch sicher wie es ist, wenn man das Eis erst nach dem Essen kriegt und es dann viel besser schmeckt, weil man gewartet hat? Also, ich habe fast zwei Monate auf diese Schüssel voller Eis gewartet - und noch heute Nacht werde ich mit ihr Sex haben. - Barney Stinson 'Die Kürbis-Schlampe kehrt zurück' Ted: Zuerst hatten wir Augenkontakt und danach kaum Blickkontakt. Wo seht ihr eigentlich währenddessen hin? Barney: Ich seh zur versteckten Kamera und meinem zukünftigen Ich, das zusieht. Lily, du hast den Kindern gerade einen Tacker gegeben, eine superscharfe Schere und einen ziemlich teuren Pinot Noir. - Marshall Eriksen 'Katastrophenschutz' Du könntest einem Freund helfen, aber stattdessen wählst du ein scharfes Huhn in einem engen Tanktop. Deine Ausbildung ist abgeschlossen, ich bin so stolz auf diesen Jungen! - Barney Stinson Ted:'''Zum Glück war euer Freund mal Pfadfinder und ein Pfadfinder ist immer was? '''Robin: Unbeliebt? Lily: Außenseiter? Barney: Mit seiner Mutter im Kino? Ted: Ein Pfadfinder ist immer und allzeit bereit... Robin: ...bereit die Schulpause im Spind zu verbringen? Marshall: ...bereit als Jungfrau zu sterben? Barney: ...seiner Schwester die Nägel zu lackieren? 'Tick Tick Tick...' Für gewöhnlich bin ich nach einem Sandwich paranoid, aber diesmal nicht. WIESO BIN ICH NICHT PARANOID?? - Marshall Eriksen (Marshall lehnt sich zu Lily rüber''): ''Lily ahnt nicht, dass ich High bin. Lily: '''Du bist High? '(Marshall guckt komisch und lehnt sich rüber zu Ted): Lily ahnt nicht, dass ich High bin!'' Plan B Und jetzt ein paar witzige Fakten über Long Island... Nummer 1: Da wehen alle Fürze aus Brooklyn hin. - '''Robin Scherbatsky 'Sinfonie der Erleuchtung' Robin: Ich bin schwanger. Barney: Sicher, dass du nicht nur fett wirst? Es ist vermutlich seins... seit Jahren trainiere ich meine Jungs darauf, in die andere Richtung zu schwimmen. - Barney Stinson Also, du bist schwanger... Deinen Titten hat das aber noch niemand verraten. ' - Barney Stinson' 'Gutes neues Jahr' In diesem VIP-Raum dürfen sich immer nur max. 2 Personen aufhalten, mich eingeschlossen, also Ene Mene... und die anderen können verschwinden! - Barney Stinson Zeig die Filme mit den Verstorbenen des Jahres bis ich zurück bin und schneide Sandy mit rein, denn wenn ich ihn finden sollte, bring ich ihn um. - Robin Scherbatsky '46 Minuten' Danach zu urteilen, wie viele Kunden diese Nutte bedient hat, stehen wir hier schon seit 'ner Stunde rum. Robin Scherbatsky 'Der Saufzug' Ted: Das hier ist der Sauf-Zug! Du hast alle Haltestellen durchgestrichen und Vagina-Hausen hingeschrieben. Barney: Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Da steht Schwengel-Stadt. Robin: Könnt ihr ein Geheimnis bewahren? Lily: Ja! Marshall: Einige von uns schon... Auch wenn's hier spaßig ist, es ist spät. Also, wie machen wir's? Sag nicht als siamesische Zwillinge, wir leiern nicht wieder meine Jacke aus! - Ted Mosby 'Karma' Unterhaltung' heißt für die Eingeborenen 'Tisch-Shuffle-Board', 'Makramee Gruppen' und andere sedierende Aktivitäten, zu denen man in Manhattan nur greift, um Junkies und geisteskranke Straftäter ruhig zu stellen. - Robin Scherbatsky Es ist schon komisch. Jede Frau die ich kennen gelernt habe, hat den Fehler gemacht, mir eine Chance zu geben. Und du machst als Erste den Fehler, das nicht zu tun. - Barney Stinson 'Der Bro-Eid' Marshall: Ich kannte da mal ne Tussi, die wahnsinnig gern unter der Jacke Hand angelegt hat, während wir alle an unserem Tisch im MacLaren's saßen. Ted: Ekelhaft. Robin: Wir greifen immer alle in das Knabberzeug! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass der Bruch eines heiligen Bro-Eids tödliche- wenn nicht gar lebensgefährliche Folgen haben kann? - Barney Stinson Marshall: Lily, du hast ihre Sachen durchwühlt? Lily: 'Nein, das war quasi das erste was du siehst, wenn man kurz ihre Schublade mit dem Brieföffner aufhebelt, den sie laut Tagebuch von ihrem Großvater geerbt hat. Marshall: Baby, du bist wie 20 nuttige Tussen an einem Abend. Lily: Dein Süßholzgeraspel kann mich nicht umstimmen! 'Punktsieg' Gary: '''Ich spiele auch in einer Band! Und wir werden es bald schaffen! Zukunfts-Ted: Und Kinder, sie haben es geschafft. Aber dazu komme ich später. ... Wisst ihr was, ich komme nicht später dazu, sie hatten einen Song, der war nicht scheiße, das war´s. Die Ersatz-Robin Komm schon Ted, wir haben 2012. Glaubst du etwa du findest eine süße Reisekauffrau, während du in einem Buchladen eine Zeitung durchblätterst? Nicht eins dieser drei Dinge gibt es mehr! - '''Barney Stinson Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Inhalte